


In The Beginning

by BabyYoda (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, POV Baby Yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/BabyYoda
Summary: It was dark, before.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In The Beginning

It was dark, before. 

Dark, and loud.

It wasn’t always dark, but it’s hard to remember, before. 

It’s hard to remember.

It was dark, and then it was light, and He was there. Aware of His presence before His finger even came into view. 

An offering.

A point of contact.

An anchor, in a cold and distant world.

He was there, and there was light, and it was good.

There was still noise, and there was still pain, but there was light, and He was there, and it was good.

He was kind. It was surprising, how kind He was. Somehow forgot that kindness exists. How it feels. 

To be held. 

To be loved.

To be understood.

Empathy. Believe that’s the word. 

It has been a long time. Tens of years at least. Hard to tell the passage of time, in the dark. 

To be seen, and accepted, and understood.

And then, to be taken.

To be taken, and then taken, and taken again. To be stolen, like a possession. Like an object. Like a thing without agency or consciousness or life. Like a thing without will.

Without choice.

And to be saved.

To be saved and recovered and valued. Not for payment nor power but for love. Valued for that core truth that runs through the universe, the constant chord singing out a pure note of joy. 

Valued for life.

Saved, and valued, and cherished, and loved. 

It is too much to hope for.

It is too much to accept.

It is too much.

How can such kindness ever be repaid? How can such grace ever be earned? 

It was dark, and then it was light, and He was there, and it was good. 

He must be protected.

He must be cherished.

He must be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal Baby Yoda headcanon: agender, fifty years old and has emotional intelligence and complex thoughts befitting someone of that age, but slower overall development; much of Baby Yoda's life has been in captivity. I love Baby Yoda so much I'm tearing up just writing these end notes. Thank you for reading ♥
> 
> Please scream with me about Baby Yoda on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imjohnlock4life) ~ I'd love to chat with other Baby Yoda fanatics!


End file.
